A computing platform, such as an enterprise network or a virtualized cloud-computing environment, may comprise an enormous number of configurable components, and the performance of each component may be a function of numerous parameters. It may be possible to improve performance of one component by optimizing parameters associated with that component, but because many components share resources or are otherwise coupled, optimizing one component may reduce performance of another component. Optimization of an entire computing platform, or of a multi-component subsystem of a platform, may thus require simultaneously optimizing parameters of multiple related components. Real-world systems may comprise so many components and configurable parameters, however, that even an optimization method capable of simultaneously optimizing multiple components might not be able to efficiently or accurately complete the task in a reasonable amount of time.